21st Chojin Olympics Arc
The 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight Arc (第21回超人オリンピック ザ・ビッグファイト編, Dai-Nijuuikkai Choujin Orinpikku Za Biggu Faito-hen) is the seventh story arc in Kinnikuman and covers the 21st Choujin Olympics. About *Manga Chapters: 90-121 *Anime Episodes: 27-47 New Characters *Warsman *Wolfman *Benkiman *Pentagon *Teapackman *King Cobra *Watchman *Cubeman *Mindpuzzleman *Tileman *The Fishers *Oilman *Jawsman *Hyorohyoroman *Smileman *Cactusman *Machine Hansen *Kinniku Tatsunori Summary When Kinnikuman is deprived of his champion title, "The Big Fight" is hurriedly arranged. This time Kinnikuman faces another Japanese choujin, Wolfman. Also the Soviet machine Warsman debuts. From this chapter on, it's all wrestling. The Big Fight! One fine morning, Kinnikuman receives an invitation to the 21st Choujin Olympics. At first, he's all raring to win back his title- up until he learns that despite being the previous winner, he'll have to go through the preliminaries like everyone else. But when he sees a televised interview between Harabote Muscle and the new Japanese Choujin Wolfman where they insult Kinnikuman, Kin changes his mind. Preliminaries At the Municipal Stadium, Choujin from around the world gather, and Kinnikuman meets old friends, such as Terryman, and Choujin from the previous Olympics and the American Circuit. After the opening ceremony, Harabote Muscle announces the the first Preliminary... The Choujin Sieve A gigantic sieve is brought in, and Harabote explains that the Choujin will be put through it. Those who have too skinny or fat will fall through it, but those who are in peak physical condition will remain and move on. As thousands of Choujin fall through, Terryman, Ramenman, Brocken Jr. and Wolfman are among those that pass. Kinnikuman almost falls through, but his head gets stuck in the mesh. Since Kin is still technically in the sieve, Harabote has no choice but to let him pass. Swim Through Hell At Yoyogi Olympic Pool, Harabote explains the next event. It will be a 50-meter swim challenge...through gasoline! Five minutes after the race begins, the gas will be set aflame. The Choujin will have to swim ahead of the fire and turn on a peeing statue at the end of their lap to douse the flames. Those that do so will pass. Many are burned and drop out, but the favorites get through. Finally, it's Kinnikuman's turn. A terrible swimmer who can only kick, it seems like Kin will fail...until it turns out that those powerful (But slow) kicks are pushing the fires away, giving Kinnikuman time to reach his statue! Bullet Train Attack At Tokyo Train Station, the next event is train-pushing. Each Choujin must push a train, and those that go the furthest advance to the next event. But, if the train falls off the rails, if the Choujin either passes the start line, or if they touch the train again, they fail. While each of the favorites pass, Terryman sees that a puppy has wandered onto the rails and stops his own train to save it. While a noble action, he gets disqualified for touching his train a second time. 50KM Track Roller Skate Race The last even for the remaining fifty Choujin is a ten-lap roller skating race along a 50 kilometer track near Mount Fuji. The first 12 to reach the finish line will go to the main tournament. And to keep track of how many laps they've gone, each Choujin is outfitted with a monitor displaying their rate. Although it starts out relatively peaceful, the race so becomes violent as the Choujin begin to fight among themselves. While this allows Kinnikuman, who was stuck in last to get ahead for a bit, things don't look good for him, or his rival Wolfman, who is in the same place as him. When both are nearly knocked out of bounds, the two Japanese Choujin decide to put aside their rivalry and team up to fight to the finish. The first to cross is Warsman, the Soviet Choujin. Next to come is Ramenman, then Brocken Jr., Benkiman, and Teapackman. Meanwhile, Kinnikuman and Wolfman trick their way to the lead by wearing their monitors upside-down, making the other racers think they only finished 6 laps when they really crossed 9. After Cubeman crosses the finish, only two spots remain. When it seems like the Japanese Duo won't make it, Oilman, an oil drum Choujin, falls over and spills, causing the rest of the pack to slip up. Kinnikuman and Wolfman jump over Oilman's spill and cross the finish! Fights First Round * Cubeman vs. Chienawaman * Warsman vs. Teapackman * Brocken Jr. vs. Watchman * Kinnikuman vs. King Cobra Quarter Finals * Wolfman vs. Cubeman * Ramenman vs. Brocken Jr. * Warsman vs. Pentagon * Bekiman vs. Kani Base * Benkiman vs. Tileman * Kinnikuman vs. Benkiman Semi-Finals * Kinnikuman vs. Wolfman * Warsman vs. Ramenman Finals * Kinnikuman vs. Warsman Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs